Grand Magic Games X800: The Sapphire Knight vs. The Deadly Chaser
As the second day of the Grand Magic Games stared the crown filled up the arena and began roaring with excitement as the battle rounds were soon set to begin. As the crowd is settling in and buzzing with excitement for the matches that will await them for their viewing pleasure the commentary team chimes in. "Hello everyone and welcome to the second day of the Grand Magic Games for what will be the most exciting spectacles that we will have the fortune of watching today as it's all one-on-one battle rounds", Chapati Lola says in an excited tone, "I'm your announcer for these games Chapati Lola and with me as always is the very wise Mr. Yajima and the mascot for the games Nato who in a few minutes will be acting as referee for these upcoming fights." As Dex began walking out to the stadium, Chapati Lola started introducing the Mage once more. "First up, we have Dex D. Draco from Purple Phoenix, the Deadly Chaser himself!" The crowds cheered for Dex, they held up signs with the Purple Phoenix logo imprinted on it along with the faces of its representing team. Dex stood in his spot with his arms crossed while waiting for his opponent to make their arrival. "All right then folks", Chapati Lola chimes in, "making his way out to the arena is his opponent from the guild known as Sorrow Ocean. Feared all throughout the land for his superb sword skills and his pure proficiency when it comes to his powerful Sapphire Dragon Slayer Magic let me introduce to you all the Sapphire Knight himself, Rowan Harper!!!" As Rowan makes his way out to the arena the crowd roars with cheers that rival the cheers for Dex with an equal amount of signs with the Sorrow Ocean logo and representing team. Rowan then takes his position and stands across from Dex with his arms crossed and looking straight at him. Dex looked at his opponent, observing him from head to toe. "Sapphire Dragon Slayer, huh? Well, this should be interesting." He said as he drew his sword Hell and held it in his left hand and rested the blade on his shoulder. "It would be unfair if I strike before you drew your swords, so being a fellow swordsman, you already know that whoever did that is considered shameful, right?" Dex said as he took a few steps back, increasing the gap between them, allowing both to get ready for battle. "My thoughts exactly", Rowan agreed as he drew out his sword as well backing up a couple paces himself. "But know this Dex; even though you and I are both master swordsman I'm far from being a pushover in any respect so I'd hope you bring in your best and show me what your made of." "Oh? Well, in that case, I don't have to hold back and I expect that you don't either." Dex was riled up, the thought of fighting to his fullest made him shivers, the excitement was shown clearly on the man's face. His body was soon engulfed by a green aura; his S-Class aura. "Here I come!" He ran towards Rowan in a rather slow pace. Not everyone can see that underneath his feet is small but powerful currents of wind boosting his steps, making Dex faster. As soon as he was infront of Rowan, he makes an attempt to quickly swing his sword down towards the man. Rowan who was excited from the rush of not having to hold back and be able to unleash a lot more of his power prepared himself in a meditative state as Dex began to charge up to him and in a quick flash block the incoming sword swing. Even though he was going at a fast pace, Dex wasn't surprised by the fact that Rowan reacted to his own speed perfectly. "Heh, that was a nice block." He jumped backwards, swinging a couple of times and sent about five blades of wind at Rowan. The wind blades holds a force that could cut through earth rocks so easily that anyone that makes contact with it would be taking lots of damage; even if they had blocked the blades, they would still be blown back by the wind power. "Thanks you're not a bad swordsman yourself", Rowan retorts as he tries his best to dodge the wind blades as to not take too much damage while trying to get some sword swings in of his own on Dec trying to find any kind of opening which it seemed like he did going in and attacking him with a straight thrust. As Dex's sword clashed against Rowan's, he applied enough strength to push his opponent's blade to the side while drawing Heaven out into his right hand and went in for a thrust like Rowan did. As if on instinct Rowan quickly rolls out of the way of his foes attack, grabs his sword and utters out the names for two his spells Sapphire Dragon Shield and Sapphire Dragon Excalibur which quickly conjured up a shield made entirely from Sapphire as well as encase his sword in the material as well. "You have to be a lot quicker than that", Rowan says to Dex as he feels the scratch left behind from the sword. "Let's see how well you can take this", Rowan says as he begins to breathe in and charge for his signature breath attack then exhales saying the phrase "Sapphire Dragon Roar" which produces a sapphire filled tornado effect that shoots out of his mouth towards Dex's direction. As if it was a natural instinct, Dex attempts to get out of the way the moment he saw Rowan releasing the Dragon Roar. As he had avoided the breath attack, only to be scratched on this side of his abdomen, Dex swung both of his equipped swords once and fired a wave of magical power towards Rowan. "Sword Beam!" The beam was followed up by a Sword Pressure wave from the second sword. As the beam came rushing towards Rowan he quickly put up the Sapphire Shield he had conjured up before and took the beam head on as the shield took the fuul brunt of the beam and as it concluded and the shield cracked Rowan quickly got his Sapphire covered sword and tried to block the Sword Pressure wave to the best of his ability before being pushed back several meters while still on his feet. MI "You have shown amazing capabilities, I guess it's time I show you my sword style.." Dex unsheathed all of his swords and move his hands only to one sheathed sword. He closed his eyes and cite something in his head. Harmony, Conviction, and Ascension. Suddenly, he somehow moved back a few feet without being seen moving his legs, it seemed to Rowan that he teleported. "... And that is the Flash Sword Style." Dex mumbled loud enough for Rowan to hear him. "The sword becomes one with the user and the user becomes one with the sword." Dex began to exerts his Monster Aura, performing incredible feats. The wind around him begins to blow harder, taking this as an advantage, Dex charges up for another Sword Pressure wind blade, but instead of a normal-sized wave, Dex released a building-sized wind blade that is capable of cutting up a mountain at Rowan. The audience and the commentary team looked on in shock as Rowan seemed to just stand there and look as if he was willing to take the attack out at full power as it came heading straight for him but to Rowan's teammates they thought he had a plan in mind to counter this and as the attack was just about ready to collide and hit Rowan Dex had thought he heard him mutter out a name of one of his spells. As the dust from the explosion caused by Dex's attack cleared Dex was surprised to see that along with the damage Rowan had taken he managed to fashion himself armor made entirely of Sapphire covering his entire body with a Sapphire helmet to match the attire. "Heh, armor eh?" Dex got in a stance that only his teammates would recognize, they knew this stance as Dex's finishing move, but Dex didn't have victory in mind just yet. "Flash Sword Style: Final Strike." He dashes at Rowan and perform a piercing stab that can cut through armor at supersonic speed. Rowan, with little time to attack seemed to be barely able to get out of the way of Dex's move which was able to break his armor but seeing as he was staggering this gave Rowan some time to call for one of his other spells which he had called Sapphire Dragon Shooting Star Horn which had Rowan to cover his body entirely from sapphires and with a good running start was able to get a good running tackle on Dex breathing heavily as the damage from his flash style seed to catch up with him as well as noticing Dex had begun to show signs of the damage he'd accumulated from the attacks that Rowan had been able to get in as well. "You ready to finish this with a little clashing of the swords Dex?", Rowan asks readying his Sapphire covered sword and Shield seeing that both sides could potentially give in to the pain they've both endured so far. "You betcha." Dex unsheathed all three of his swords, "Heaven, Horizon, and Hell. I'll show you what happen when these three are used together! Second Origin Activation!!" Dex suddenly gained a boost in physical prowess, the pain from Rowan's attack was now faint. He once again exerted his Monster Aura, this time it was more intimidating. Dex performs a piercing stab with all three of his swords facing the same way, one could become unconscious from the result. "Flash Sword Style: Primordial Pierce!!" "Sapphire Dragon Excalibur!", Rowan quickly shouts out as he creates an extra sword made completely from sapphires as he goes to perform a similar piercing stab motion with both swords towards Dex to see who would ultimately come out claiming victory with both able to hit each other and appearing on opposite sides of where they were standing with their backs against each other with their swords still extended out. After a few tense minutes both competitors fell to their knees finally giving out from all the pain they each endured throughout the fight and both looking back at each other with a small but noticeable grin showing across both their faces as both fall to the ground unable to continue. As the crowd is staring in awe the announcement comes up from the commentators that although it ended in a draw which would result in 5 points each it was thrilling to see two S-Class level mages duking it out in a match that for sure not too many people would soon forget. Category:VentusLight Category:Hawa11anGam3r